Dutch van der Linde
Dutch van der Linde is the secondary antagonist in the 2010 videogame Red Dead Redemption, as well as the deuteragonist in its 2018 prequel Red Dead Redemption II. Van der Linde is the last of the three targets that John Marston must capture for the Federal Government in order for them to release his family. Dutch is mentioned many times in the first two chapters, the New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso chapters. He finally makes an appearance in the third chapter, the West Elizabeth one, where he serves as the main antagonist. In Red Dead Redemption II. Dutch acted as an ally during the first five chapters, before becoming an anti-hero in the sixth chapter and epilogue. He is voiced by Benjamin Byron Davis. Biography Dutch van der Linde is an outlaw having a gang consisting with John Marston, Arthur Morgan, Micah Bell, Charles Smith, Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson, Abigail Roberts and several others. They terrorized the West until 1899 when a botched train robbery occurs, and several gang members leave him to die. This leads to John and Abigail to retire, and the gang being disbanded due to Dutch's madness. In 1899, Dutch and his gang hideout in Colter after a botched robbery in Blackwater. He plans on getting enough money to leave the United States. After a robbery Saint Denis goes bad, Dutch starts to become paranoid, this was noticed after setting up camp in Beaver Hollow. When Arthur confronted Micah Bell and called him out as the rat, Dutch still turned against Arthur and John before leaving them to fight off the Pinkertons. Eight years later, Dutch protects Micah before John convinced him to turn against him, allowing John to kill Micah. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Four years later, Dutch returns after the death of Bill. John is ordered by Edgar Ross to kill him in order to get his wife and son back. He witnessed him murdering a police officer in his hideout and tries to kill John, but only knocks him out. Afterwards, he recruited young Native Americans for his army. They confront John when he tries to rob a bank. He escapes by murdering Muriel Scranton, a worker at that bank. Later, John and the BOI took on his army, as he confronts Dutch by himself. He is cornered and exchange words with John on how to change the world before committing suicide by falling off the cliff. Ross shoots his dead body with John's gun, saying that it's better for a report. Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption II, Dutch rode an albino horse named "The Count" that won’t let anyone but Dutch ride him. Arthur Morgan once attempted to ride The Count but was quickly bucked off, and if he approaches The Count alone, the horse will become noticeable agitated. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonists Category:Western Villains Category:Successful Category:Game Bosses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Red Dead Villains Category:Honorable